


成功减肥是一种什么体验？

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [108]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	成功减肥是一种什么体验？

热门评论： ** **马德里第一帅****

丑的人才需邀请，帅的人不请自来。

人如其名，马德里第一帅哥，别爱我没结果代言人。走街上回头率百分百，坐家里表白邮件不断，可惜名草有主，心中有人，不用肖想了哈。

虽然哥现在是真的帅的掉渣，但小时候也是真的胖。逢年过节，亲戚问别人都是“小伙子又长高了啊”“小姑娘又好看了呢”，只有我是“还真是一点没瘦。”

听到这种话，我自然非常不高兴，不高兴的结果就是暴饮暴食，然后进入了越吃越胖，越胖越吃的恶性循环。上中学的时候，我已经是个实打实的小肥仔了，低头看不见脚尖的那种，偏偏也不怎么长个，整个人都是金色的一大坨。

因为哥头发是金色的哈，我对象说他很喜欢。

跑题了，反正就是这么个情况。一开始我并不在意，我妈说长大就自然会瘦的，原话是“我儿子一点不胖啊？”，直到我遇见了我未来的对象，才意识到：我该减肥了。

我未来的对象那时候是学校足球队的队长，西班牙人嘛，要么爱足球，要么爱斗牛，你们懂的。哥属于前者，可惜因为体重不达标没被球队选上，只能坐在看台上给他们加加油。

他是队里踢得最好的，一大堆小姑娘喜欢他。本来我是不信的，结果去看了一场比赛，瞬间被圈粉。那个潇洒，那个灵活，那个优雅，啧啧啧。我当时就爱了爱了，必须想想办法娶了这家伙。

是的，哥从小就这么有魅力有自信，没办法。

我打听到他的消息后，就开始制造机会接近他，企图在学校里搞偶遇。功夫不负有心人啊，我终于在某天放学后的回家路上堵到了他。

时至今日，我仍然记得那个傍晚，他留着蓬松的头发，虽然没有穿淡黄色的长裙，可在我眼里，他就是仙女下凡，就是爱神转世，哥非他不娶了。

听到我的喊声，他停下了脚步，回头疑惑的看着我——一个背着书包吭哧吭哧跑过来的小胖子。不知道是跑的太累，还是过于紧张，我觉得我心跳的很快，都有点担心他听见呢。现在想想脂肪那么厚，多半是听不见....。

无论如何，我总算跑到他面前，实际上他是比我矮一点的，可是我的体重掩盖了身高，造成了非常不nice的局面。不过问题不大，我相信我的颜值足以让他倾倒。

令我没想到的是，就在我开口说出准备好的搭讪话语时，一辆摩托车和我擦肩而过，后备箱挂到了我的书包带子，接着带倒了我整个身体。伴随着书包带撕裂的声音，我摔向了我未来的对象，以一个很不雅观的姿态压在他身上。

我清楚的听到了他说了一句：“哎哟！好重....”

QAQ

那个瞬间，我的世界碎成了二维码，幼小的心灵受到了成吨的打击，以至于艰难爬起来后都不知道如何面对惨淡的人生。

我对象从小人美心善，帮我把散落一地的书本和裂成两半的书包捡起来，还扶着我去了最近的诊所，因为我的膝盖和胳膊肘磨破了皮，直流血呢。医生给我擦药水的时候我一直在哭，吓的他在旁边小心安慰了半天。

当然，我不是因为这点小伤哭鼻子，而是为我失败的搭讪，和那句来自暗恋对象的“好重”。

****

****我决定减肥。** **

在开始减肥的前两个星期，我丢掉了以前最爱吃的垃圾食品，每天跑步回家。但是效果不是很显著。由于我发誓瘦成一个靓仔前绝对不再去找我暗恋对象，所以我恨不得立刻去抽脂，赶快把身上的肥肉甩下去。

当时我们学校是初中和高中在一起读的，我认识高中的一位体育老师，就简称CR吧。CR是典型的健身狂魔，传闻一周七天有六天半都待在健身房中，我马不停蹄地就去找他，问问他有什么减肥的捷径，说不定能带我一起健身。

“你现在都吃些什么？”

我老老实实地把一日三餐食谱报给了他。

“这样还不够，你要再加一项——白水煮鸡胸肉，”CR如是说，郑重地拍了拍我的肩膀：“我看你骨骼惊奇，是个健身的人才啊。你愿意跟我一起健身吗？”

我从没觉得“我愿意”这么难说出口.....。

就这样，我开始了我的减肥健身之路，一切都为了追求真爱。

因为题主问的是减肥成功的体验，所以具体过程我就不多说了，反正痛并快乐着。CR是个很健谈的人，一边跑步一边唾沫横飞，大部分内容都有关我们学校初中部的文学老师K。我后悔当时没给他录音，不然整理一下绝对是彩虹屁大全。健身狂魔表示在这个世界上他最爱的就是K和健身，没别的了，真是闻着落泪见者悲伤。有时候我也会不甘示弱地吹一吹我未来的对象，虽然我忙于减肥，已经有一个月没见到他了QAQ。

在这个过程中，我和CR建立起了深厚的友谊，互相提升了自己吹彩虹屁的能力，并相约减肥成功后还要做彼此的僚机，早日追到真爱。

事情也是在这里出现转机的。我万万没想到，我暗恋对象有一天会找上门来。

那天我和CR像往常一样在学校健身房里训练，满头大汗，脸色通红，场面一度非常哲学。正当我又从日历上划去一天，计算着还要多少天我就能华丽变身把暗恋对象帅个措手不及，他居然跑来找CR，说K有事情找他。

CR一听到K的名字就上头，没有半秒犹豫，拎了包就跑了，把我一个人丢在健身房。当时我穿着运动背心，扎了一个马尾，毫无形象可言，更别说露出来的肉肉了。

我未来的对象神色复杂地看着我，最终问出一句：“你....和CR是什么关系啊？”

这还能有什么关系？他是老师我是学生，他是健身教练我是健身达人？在看到他脸上不自然的神色时，我反应过来，他肯定误会了什么。

“不是你想的那样，你听我解释！”

要么说我对象从小人美心善呢，他没有像电视剧里脑残女主那样捂着耳朵说我不听我不听，而是真的认认真真听我解释了来龙去脉，然后恍然大悟：“我觉得你这样挺好的啊？一点都不胖。”

“....那你能别戳我的肚子了吗？”

他抿着嘴就笑了：“以后我能和你一起跑步吗？”

我猜，是因为我略去了那段“好重”的经历，不然他肯定要窘迫地跑掉。

所以，减肥才刚到一半，但是从某种意义上来说，我已经成功了。你们可能想象不到一个人和暗恋对象一起边跑步边聊天是什么概念，我一般把这种人称为“忄青忄圣”。既然CR能用水煮鸡胸打动K，那么我用我99%的颜值和1%的坚持打动我暗恋对象，不成问题。

于是两个月后，我光荣去掉了暗恋两个字，追到了我的真爱。不仅如此，我也去掉了我一身肥肉，成为马德里第一大帅哥。我对象踢比赛时进了球，跑到看台边和我庆祝的时候，我简直能听见全场人羡慕的惊呼。

不过这些柠檬精对我来说并不重要，重要的是我拥抱的是我发誓非他不娶的人，爽到。

\--------------划个更新线-------

刚刚我对象看到了这篇帖子，果然窘迫的不行，他告诉我当时他只是本能反应，完全没有嘲讽我的意思。

原话是“其实我还挺喜欢那个金发小肥仔的，你现在有点硌手了。”

懂了，我这就带我对象去吃垃圾食品了。

还有评论求爆照的，我跟你们说，你们在马德里街头看到的最帅的那个，就是我了。

至于我对象，仙女下凡，爱神转世，你们也配看吗？哼！

\-------------最后一次更新-------

还有人问哪里硌手的？都是成年人就别装了，懂得都懂哈。

END

CR：克里斯 K：卡卡


End file.
